


Relax, scary eyes.

by LizardsAndWizards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Roommates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, first words soulmate says to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardsAndWizards/pseuds/LizardsAndWizards
Summary: Bucky has had the words Relax, scary eyes, I'm not here to steal anything on his collar bone since he was 16 years old.





	

"Steve, do you do this just to piss me off?" Bucky stood in the kitchen doorway, glaring at is roommate, who was sitting on the couch sketching.In his hands he held a pair of socks, that he'd found in the sink. The guy just took his socks off and left them wherever was convenient for him. 

"Do what, Buck?" He asked without looking up from his sketchbook. Bucky rolled his eyes and threw the balled-up socks, hitting the centre of his forehead. Steve didn't acknowledge the hit, only pushed the socks out of his lap and continued to work. 

The two had lived together for three years now, thankfully able to scrape together enough funds to get an apartment after high school. It was on campus, and the college was less than a five minute walk. It wasn't much, but they called it home. And, for the most part, so did Steve's soulmate Sam Wilson. They'd met in their second year, Sam's first, when Steve was late to class. He was running to class, art supplies in his hand, and shouted "On your left!". The guy didn't move quick enough, and the two tumbled to the floor with the guy whining, "Oh, come on!". 

"I'm gonna cut your feet off one of these days. I found a pair on the lampshade on Thursday. The lampshade, Steve." He sunk into the overstuffed blue armchairr they had in the corner and tucked his legs up. 

Steve looked up for a brief few seconds to glare before going back to his drawing. "Shut it, scary eyes." 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his best friend, his expression mirroring that of a scowl.His words - The first words your soulmate would say to you - had come in when he was fourteen, with a burning sensation on his left bicep. _Relax, scary eyes, I'm not here to steal anything_ was printed in messy, dark handwriting. He lost it and the arm in the accident when he was 16, but it reappeared on his right collar bone two weeks after. 

"Hilarious, Rogers. Really." He deadpanned. He knew he was still young, having turned twenty just a few weeks ago, but it felt as though he'd never meet his soulmate. "Now, where is this boyfriend of yours? I'll be late to class if he doesn't arrive soon." 

"I don't need babysittin', Buck."

"Sure ya don't, Stevie. But we don't want you leavin' socks in the oven or somethin', and burning this place down." He teased. 

"Go to your class, Barnes." Steve's voice was flat, but there was a smile on his face, so Bucky stood. 

"Ya sure? It's not like I'll need Russian lit for an engineering degree." He joked, pulling his shoes on. 

"What if you wanna' do engineering in Russia?"

"Screw you, Punk." He muttered, a grin on his face as he grabbed his phone, keys and bag. He called out a goodbye and left their apartment, yet again grateful for living on campus. 

Bucky made it to his Russian literature class on time, and took his usual seat next to Natasha. She was a fiery redhead and the first friend he made when he started here. She was from Russia originally, still had a slight accent, and Bucky was sure she could kill someone with just her pinky finger. They were good friends, she was probably his best friend other than Steve. She was already there, and she smiled at him fondly before he collapsed on his desk. "Wake me up when the lesson's over?"

"Not a chance." She smirked, twirling a pencil between her fingers. 

 

________________

 

"Bucky, we are not getting a dog." Steve sighed, exasperated. Bucky was sat in the armchair in the corner, and Sam was on the couch doing his best not to get involved. This was a fairly common argument.

"Why not, Steve?" 

"You know why not. We live on a college campus, Buck, pets ain't exactly allowed." He sighed again and sat beside his boyfriend on the couch. Sam wrapped his arm around his shoulders and he leaned into Sam's side. 

Bucky felt himself smile. It was nice to see his best friend happy, and they were kinda cute, not that he'd ever admit it. "Natasha and Pepper have a cat." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Natasha's like a ninja, the staff probably don't even know the cat exists." 

"I can be sneaky." 

Sam let out a snort, and Bucky glared at him. He held both his hands up in indication of a surrender, and Steve laughed at him. "Sure ya can, Buck." 

Bucky glared at Steve this time, for about five seconds before he began to grin. 

"As creepy as that is, who wants to go out for a few drinks?" Steve began to stutter out an excuse, much more content to sit at home, but was cut off by Sam. "No excuses, Stevie." 

Bucky had one class tomorrow at 4pm, and he could do with a drink. "Sounds good to me." 

 

Once Sam had reassured Steve that they didn't have to stay for long if he didn't like it, they got ready and left. They ended up at their- More Bucky's- regular, a small bar off campus owned by Nick, who wore an eye patch, and his wife Maria. Steve and Sam went for a booth in the corner while Bucky went to order himself a drink. 

 

_______________

 

A couple of drinks soon turned into many, and before Bucky could register what was going on, he was being helped out the door by Sam, who was supporting most of his weight, with Steve walking ahead to call a taxi. Sam set him down on the bench just outside the bar before going to speak to Steve, and they stood on the street corner talking in hushed tones. Sam didn't seem too drunk, nor Steve, so Bucky just slumped onto the bench. He didn't feel too drunk, he was pretty sure he could stand on his own, and he hadn't been slurring his words. He could walk home, had done in worse states, he didn't know why they were making such a fuss. 

Sitting in the dark, his senses seemed to have heightened. He could hear every little sound made, and that's why a whimper caught his attention. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he scanned the alley beside the bar. There stood a man, possibly blonde, with his back against the wall, chest heaving. There was another man on his knees in front of him, head bobbing as the standing man let out small whimpers and moans. But knew it was wrong, and he wanted to look away, but couldn't. There was a strange feeling in his neck and chest area, like a tingling, that only intensified when they guy with his back to the wall's eyes opened. They locked eyes for a brief second before Bucky averted his gaze and stumbled to his feet, a blush on his face. 

He joined Steve and Sam on the street corner, keeping his head down as they spoke quietly. Steve smiled at him, and he tried to smile back. It felt as though there was a weight on his chest, still. When the taxi arrived, Bucky was first in the back and he'd fallen asleep before they'd gotten back to campus. 

____________

The next morning was hell, to put it short. Bucky hadn't thought he'd drank very much, but the hangover was proving otherwise. His mouth was dry, tasted like death, and his head was pounding. Within minutes of waking up, he found himself with his head in the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach. He groaned, his stomach flipping again, and he wasn't quick enough with pulling his hair back. He stood slowly once he was sure nothing else was coming up and took some pain killers, before cranking the temperature on the shower all the way up and climbing in. The water felt amazing, and he wasn't sure how long he just stood under the spray. 

He got out once the water had ran cold, and stood in front of the sink with just a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth. He grimaced when he looked in the mirror, bags under his eyes and skin almost sickly pale. He spat into the sink and wiped his mouth off on another towel, and that was when he saw it. His mark was no longer black, but red. He froze, breath catching. It was a well known fact that your words would go red when you were to meet your soulmate in the next 24 hours. He had no idea how long it had been like that, either. 

"Shit." He muttered, before throwing the bathroom door open. "Steve!" He called out, walking down the hall towards Steve's bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times, called his name again. When there was no reply, he opened the door to find the bed fully made. There was no trace of Steve, or even Sam, anywhere in the apartment. So Bucky threw on some clothes and called Natasha. 

Natasha was in town, but she agreed to pick him up on her way back and they could go to her apartment. He made himself a coffee and sat in the darkest part of the house, his head feeling as though it was going to explode. Thank God he didn't have class for another four hours.

Natasha was at the door in twenty minutes, and they were at her apartment ten minutes after. When she unlocked the door and pushed it open, an overexcited golden retriever barreled into his legs. He bent down to pet the dog, who seemed more than happy with the attention. "I didn't know you had a dog." 

"I don't." She replied before disappearing into the kitchen. He looked at the dog in confusion, who had rolled onto its belly with its tongue lolling out the side. Bucky chuckled and kicked off his shoes by the door, it was a rule in Nat's house. The dog brushed past his legs when it bounded into the living room, and he followed suit. He froze in the doorway, as there was a man in a purple shirt sitting on the coffee table with his back to the door, a coffee carafe beside him. The man turned when Bucky entered, and shot up with his eyes wide as Bucky was giving his best scowl. There was something oddly familiar about the man. 

"Relax, scary eyes, I'm not here to steal anything." 

Bucky's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he glanced between the man and the dog, who was by his side, and back. And then, because he has no filter whatsoever, said "You're blowjob guy." 

Bucky's collarbone started to throb, the pain intensifying but not unbearable. He gasped, realising what had just happened, as the guy threw his head back and laughed. The guy extended his arm, showing the words 'You're blowjob guy' in black on his wrist, around it red as though it was still healing. Bucky began to smile. "I'm Clint, this is Lucky." 

"Bucky." 

Natasha then came through carrying two mugs of coffee. "Oh, hey Clint." She said, like him turning up in her apartment unannounced was a regular occurrence. He'd been to Nat's loads of times, and never even heard of this guy. She set one of the mugs on the coffee table and kept a hold of one, tucking herself into the corner on the couch as Clint and Bucky continued to stand and stare at each other, Lucky sitting by Clint's legs. "James here was just panicking about his words. What were you saying?" 

Bucky smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tinting pink. It was Clint who spoke next. "I think we got that covered." 

It took a few seconds before Natasha's eyes grew wide, and she looked between the two of them as her jaw dropped. "No fuckin' way." 

It took a lot to surprise a Romanov, and that did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!   
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned.   
> This is my first work for this pairing, so let me know how I did?


End file.
